


Why Mother Nature Hates the Easter Bunny

by LeafontheWinf2



Series: Time Traveler's Mate [4]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny messed up, Heavy Angst, Hurt Seraphina, M/M, Mother Nature is a Good Mom, Mother-Son Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafontheWinf2/pseuds/LeafontheWinf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seraphina hates the Easter Bunny more than anyone (except for Pitch Black). Some would think it's because she dislikes spring. Others think it's because he broke her heart.</p><p>But it's much simpler than that. Seraphina hates him because he kept her from her son. And she will never forgive that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Mother Nature Hates the Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Someone reviewed on the wedding that they loved Aster being a jerk. So I wanted to think of what the worst thing Aster could do. And figured it out.
> 
> He's the reason Jack was alone for 300 years. He made sure that Seraphina never took care of Jack by telling her the future. Aster has to deal with that guilt and no, he has not told any of this to Jack as of now. 
> 
> And besides, I love good mama Mother Nature. It's a head cannon of mine that she's awesome with Jack so I got to write some of it. I love her.

Seraphina Pitchner was used to disappointment. It wasn't difficult, not with her father ruining everything everywhere. She had been forced to come to terms that the man she admired for years had become the Destroyer of Worlds and the reason why her home no longer existed. Seraphina had been come to terms with the fact that her old friends did not want to associate with her when she had decided to remain neutral during their battles. Sanderson's disappointment had hurt most keenly.

But while the grown woman in her wanted to stop Pitch Black, the little girl still worshiped her father. And Seraphina loved her father too much to turn against him. 

So Seraphina moved on with her life and focused on making the world a better place. She made the seasons change and kept the world turning. It was a peaceful existence, far removed from the hustle and bustle of the spirit world. Seraphina for her part was quite happy with that. She made her home in the roots of the World Tree and continued in with her life. 

For several centuries life passed in this way. Seraphina continued to drift away from the world and left the seasonal spirits to do their jobs in peace. Once Seraphina had believed that the seasonal spirits could become the family she had craved since her mother's death and father's descent in madness (there's a reason she's MOTHER Nature) but none of them had wanted it. So disappointment had struck again. 

Then, one day, everything had changed. 

It had been during the late 1600's when a new spirit was born. Seraphina had barely noticed at the time, far too busy dealing with a freak blizzard raging in Russia to care. All in all she had been more focused on making General Winter pay for being stupid than meeting a new spirit. 

Until the Tree shuddered. That had caught her attention. The World Tree was one of the sturdiest things she had ever seen in the world, nothing short of Pompeii had made it quake. And even then, it had not shuddered like this. Seraphina had turned to study the tree with wide eyes, searching for what had caused such a fissure to form. 

A thin sheen of ice was covering one of the branches. That meant a new spirit had just been born, a very powerful who was tied to frost. But for the frost to still remain as part of the tree meant this new spirit would have a large impact on the world during his lifetime. A small part of Seraphina was wondering if maybe this spirit would be welcoming to her presence...

Now, this may seem like a strange start to the readers but for Seraphina it was necessary. Now everyone would know how tired, how lonely she was as she went drifting through the snow covered woods towards the small place near where Burgess would appear years from that very moment. Seraphina could feel the new spirit just ahead of her, the chill of the air as they played with their powers for the first time caused her to smile. It was always a beautiful sight to see these spirits coming into their own.

All she needed to do was pass the trees in front of her...

"Sera. Wait, I need to speak with you," a voice called from behind her. 

A heavy sigh left her before she turned. Seraphina stared coolly at Bunnymund across the snow covered ground. It was easy enough to keep her face a passive mask as she regarded the Guardian of Hope. Seraphina had years of practice at it, years of making sure to keep her thoughts hidden from the cruel world. 

Bunnymund did not have that luxury. His discomfort radiated across every inch of his body, from the drooping ears to the nervous way he shuffled back and forth in the snow. Usually he was far more composed than this which made Seraphina wonder just what was bothering him. 

"Bunnymund, what is it you wish to say," Seraphina murmured softly. Absent mindedly she brushed snowflakes from her shoulders that the wind kicked up. 

"It's about the new winter spirit," he looked heartbroken as he studied her, "I've...I've met his future self."

Seraphina frowned at that. "Why does that matter?" Because it really didn't matter to her what Bunnymund knew. All that matter to Seraphina was that she got to meet her newest spirit and bring him home to the World Tree.

"Because he told me about himself. Jack Frost spends the next three hundred years alone. No contact with any of the major spirits outside of brief meetings," Bunnymund looked away from her, "He told me he never spent much time with you outside of the old Solstice celebration."

"That's normal for my spirits," Seraphina reminded him, "They are rather independent." 

Bunnymund looked away from her. "But none are quite like him," he whispered softly. Seraphina opened her mouth to question him more when a blast of wind blew through the clearing. She turned just in time to see a pale child be hoisted high into the air like a snowflake. His young face was lit with joy as he flew up, bright laughter bubbling out of him.

Seraphina took an excited to step forward into the moonlight. A beaming smile crossed her face as Manny's voice slid into her mind letting her know that this one was her's. Jack Frost was her child, her little boy to raise and take care of. And Seraphina was more than ready to be his mother.

A furry hand wrapped around her forearm keeping Seraphina from going over to Jack. She whirled around furious and met Aster's pained eyes that were swimming with tears. 

"Let go," she hissed, the wind whipping around her hair.

"I can't....you know I can't," Aster whispered, "I just told you that Jack doesn't know you in the future. He told me himself."

"You bastard. You utter bastard," Seraphina whispered, tears stinging her eyes, "Why would you tell me that? Why would you tell me he had to be alone knowing what it would do?" Because jot that she knew, she had to preserve the timeline. If Seraphina changed how it was supposed to go, she could potentially create a paradox that would destroy the planet she protected. And she couldn't do that.

Not even for her son.

"I had to," Aster defended, "I had to preserve the timeline..."

"Bullshit! Until you told me, time could have been changed!"

"I had to tell you, I had to make sure everything played out how it's supposed to! It's my duty as part of the Pooka Brotherhood!"

"He's my son!"

"And one day he'll be my mate!" Bunnymund roared back. Seraphina stumbled back, stunned into silence by the furious roar. An oppressive silence settled over the pair of them. Not even the wind blowing made a noise. Seraphina just stared back at Aster, frozen in shock as his declaration.

"What did you say?" She whispered.

"He'll be my mate. He told me, told me about our time together," Bunnymund whispered, "Jack came blasting into my life and told me about how lonely he had been, how difficult his life had been. And then he made me promise...made me promise him that I wouldn't change a single thing so we could end up together."

Bunnymund looked away from her. "You don't have to tell me I'm being selfish, but I met the love of my life in him," Bunnymund admitted, "And I'll do anything to make sure we end up together. Even if it hurts him." 

Seraphina shook her head in denial, taking a half step back. Her blank mask had shattered onto the ground around her feet. Grief lined every line of her face before it slowly morphed into a quiet and simmering rage. "I'll never forgive you for this," Seraphina hissed softly, every inch of her a threat. A trait she'd inherited from her father, "You're taking my son away from me, and you know how much I wanted one. So fuck you E. Aster Bunnymund. I hope you burn in hell."

After that, she retreated to the World Tree and had a good long cry. Jack was her son, supposed to be her darling little boy who she could spoil and spend the years with. Instead Seraphina had to watch as his light dimmed the longer he spent alone. 

And through it all, Seraphina knew who was to blame. Bunnymund was the reason her Jack was alone. He was the reason why she couldn't dry her child's tears or make him smile on difficult days. And she hated him for it.

Even after Jack became a Guardian and they were able to spend times together, Seraphina hated Bunnymund. Her resentment grew when Jack actually began to date Bunnymund. 

"You got what you wanted," Seraphina announced one evening when she and Bunnymund watched Jack spread frost across a pond. It took all of her willpower to keep from looking at Bunnymund as she continued to speak, "He's agreed to be your mate."

"Yeah...he has," Bunnymund murmured, "Look, Seraphina..."

"Don't you dare," she spat, "You're not sorry about what you did, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. I don't like you Bunnymund, and I never will because you took my son away from me." She let out a pained sigh. "But he's my son. And even if I think you're a judgmental ass who thinks he's the only one who can be right, I'll still support Jack in his choice to be with you. Because that's what mothers do.

"But if you hurt one hair on his head, I will hunt you down and rip the flesh from your body before wearing it like a coat." 

And Seraphina was very proud of her threat when it caused Bunnymund to be skittish around her for years. The little part of her that was her father's daughter thrilled in how Bunnymund refused to sit next to her ever. Or how he would strategically place Jack between him and her at any formal function. Seraphina couldn't help but smirk at that, or enjoy every eye roll Jack sent towards Bunnymund. 

Things continued like that for quite some time before it all came to a head. Seraphina was seated on a bed in St. North's workshop as she held her son. Her poor, sweet Jack was sobbing brokenly into her shoulder, clinging tightly to her the entire time. Seraphina just held him close and continued to gently pet his wild hair, cooing about how she would make everything better.

"I just don't understand," Jack sobbed out, "How could he miss this! We're getting married and he decided to...what? Break up with me?"

"Oh, snowflake, I know," Seraphina pressed a motherly kiss to his forehead.

"Mom, I don't know what to do," Jack whimpered and Seraphina lovingly brushed slushy years from his cheeks. "I just want this to stop sucking."

"Don't you worry darling," Seraphina promised, "I'll fix everything. Just let mother take care of it."

E. Aster Bunnymund had better run. Because Seraphina Pitchner had several centuries of pent up rage directed at the Easter Bunny due to his actions keeping her away from her son. And that resentment just continued to grow into a blistering rage as he got what he wanted while Seraphina missed three hundred years of Jack's life. 

Besides, she had promised him that if he hurt Jack he would pay. And Seraphina always delivered on her promises. 

"Run while you can little bunny," she hummed happily as she swept out of the pole, "Mother Nature is coming to make you pay."

**Author's Note:**

> Um...so I may have accidentally created a plot. Did you see where Aster mentioned about meeting a future version of Jack? Well, it was there for a second. But that means that Jack some day manages to...wait for it...time travel!
> 
> But how? When does future Jack meet past Bunny? How did I turn a bunch of one shots into an actual plot? Look forward to the next one.


End file.
